152nd Infantry Brigade (United Kingdom)
|allegiance= |branch= |type=Infantry |size=Brigade |garrison= |battles=World War I World War II |decorations= |disbanded= |notable_commanders=Sir Kenneth Anderson Douglas Wimberley Sir Gordon MacMillan Sir James Cassels |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=As part of 51st Division }} The 152nd Infantry Brigade (part of the 51st (Highland) Infantry Division) was an infantry brigade of the British Army that fought during both World War I and World War II. Formation The brigade was raised in 1908, as the Seaforth and Cameron Highlanders Brigade, upon the creation of the Territorial Force (TF), the British Army's part-time reserve force, and was assigned to the Highland Division. The brigade was composed of the 4th, 5th and 6th Battalions of the Seaforth Highlanders and the 4th Battalion, Queen's Own Cameron Highlanders. First World War The division was mobilised for service in early August 1914 and most of the men volunteered for overseas service. In mid-May 1915 the brigade was numbered as the 152nd (1st Highland) Brigade and the division became the 51st (Highland) Division and the infantry battalions received the '1/' prefix, 1/5th Seaforths for example, to distinguish them from their 2nd Line duplicates training as 191st (2/1st Seaforth and Cameron Highlanders), of 64th (2nd Highland) Division. In early May 1915 the division was sent to the Western Front. Order of battle First World War * 1/4th Battalion, Seaforth Highlanders (left November 1914) * 1/5th Battalion, Seaforth Highlanders * 1/6th Battalion, Seaforth Highlanders * 1/4th Battalion, Queen's Own Cameron Highlanders (left February 1915) * 1/6th Battalion, Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders (from April to June 1915) * 1/8th Battalion, Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders (from April 1915, left February 1918) * 1/6th Battalion, Gordon Highlanders (from June 1916, later became 6th/7th Battalion after merging with 1/7th Battalion) * 152nd Machine Gun Company, Machine Gun Corps (formed 16 January 1916, moved to 51st Battalion, Machine Gun Corps 19 February 1918) * 152nd Trench Mortar Battery (formed July 1916)''http://www.1914-1918.net/51div.htm Second World War embarking onto landing craft at Sousse, Tunisia, en route for Sicily, 5 July 1943.]] The original 152nd Brigade, formed along with the division in 1908, was effectively destroyed when the 51st (Highland) Division surrendered during the Battle of France at St Valery-en-Caux on 12 June 1940. It was reformed in August 1940 from the 26th Infantry Brigade of the 9th (Highland) Infantry Division, formed as the 2nd Line duplicate of the 51st, which was renumbered as the 51st Division. Original 152nd Infantry Brigade (1939-1940) * 4th Battalion, Seaforth Highlanders ''(destroyed 12 June 1940) * 6th Battalion, Seaforth Highlanders (until 30 March 1940) * 4th Battalion, Queen's Own Cameron Highlanders (destroyed 12 June 1940) * 152nd Infantry Brigade Anti-Tank Company (formed 28 January 1940, destroyed 12 June 1940) * 2nd Battalion, Seaforth Highlanders (from 30 March 1940, destroyed 12 June 1940) Reconstituted 152nd Infantry Brigade (1940-45) * 2nd Battalion, Seaforth Highlanders * 5th Battalion, Seaforth Highlanders * 5th Battalion, Queen's Own Cameron Highlanders Campaign Honours (World War II) * Battle of France – 1939-1940 (destroyed) * Battle of El Alamein – 1942 * Operation Supercharge – 1942 * Operation Pugilist – 1943 * Operation Husky – 1943 * Operation Overlord – 1944 * Operation Astonia – 1944 * Battle of the Scheldt – 1944 * Battle of the Bulge – 1944/45 * Operation Plunder – 1945 Commanders (World War II) * Brig. H. W. V. Stewart * Brig. I. K. Thompson * Brig. D. N. Wimberley * Brig. G. Murray * Lt. Col. J. Sorel-Cameron * Brig. G. H. A. MacMillan * Brig. J. A. Oliver * Brig. A. J. H. Cassels * Lt. Col. D. B. Lang * Brig. J. A. Grant-Peterkin See also * 51st (Highland) Infantry Division References 152 Infantry Category:Infantry brigades of the British Army in World War I Category:Infantry brigades of the British Army in World War II Category:Western Desert Campaign Category:Operation Overlord Category:Military units and formations established in 1939 Category:Territorial Army (United Kingdom) Category:Military units and formations established in 1908 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1945 Category:1939 establishments in the United Kingdom Category:Military units and formations of Scotland